Kombi
Volkswagen Type 2 or Kombi, a panel van introduced in 1950 References in popular culture Music *Men at Work's 1982 hit "Down Under" refers to "Traveling in a fried-out Kombi, On a hippie trail, head full of zombie." The official video features a Kombi at the start. *C. W. McCall's hit "Convoy" the truckers are join by "eleven long-haired friends of Jesus in a chartreuse microbus" who are positioned behind a "suidcide jockey" for good luck. *Wikipedia:Red Simpson's hit "Wikipedia:I'm a Truck" refers to a "Volkswagen bus full of hippies". *Before it spawned the movie of the same name (see below), Wikipedia:Arlo Guthrie's song "Wikipedia:Alice's Restaurant" was released in 1967. It mentioned a "red VW Microbus" filled with "shovels, rakes, and implements of destruction." *Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen's song "The Angel," from his 1973 album Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J., mentions "Volkswagen vans with full running boards driving great anchors." *Wikipedia:Dean Friedman's Ariel mentions "my VW Van". *Wikipedia:Sublime's cover of the Wikipedia:Grateful Dead's "Scarlet Begonias" from 40 oz. to Freedom mentions that the lead singer drives a microbus. *The first song on Wikipedia:Fairport Convention's 2007 Wikipedia:Sense of Occasion album, entitled "Turning the Wheel", described the history and nostalgia surrounding an 1960s Volkswagen campervan. Several pictures of the band posed in or around a blue Volkswagen Type 2 were included in the CD booklet. *In Wikipedia:Blink 182's "Wikipedia:First Date" music video, Wikipedia:Mark Hoppus' character, Spaulding, lives in his VW bus and has many adventures with his friends Boomer - Wikipedia:Tom DeLonge and Travis - Wikipedia:Travis Barker. *Jewel lived in a Kombi before she was famous. *Brazilian band Wikipedia:Raimundos' song "Pitando no Kombão" talks about a group of friends who usually band together in a VW van to have a good time, smoking marijuana, playing guitar and rolling around the town. *"Magic Bus" by The Who was written about a type 2 VW bus. *"Boogie de la Combi" By Wikipedia:Charly Montana (Mexican punk rock) was written about a regular VW Kombi that is used for public transportation in Mexico City and it's Adventures. * Wikipedia:Bob Dylan's 1963 album 'The Freewheelin'" has a blue VW bus on the cover Film The VW Bus was a regular player in many 1960s and 1970s movies, and afterwards as an icon for the counterculture era: *The 1955 film Wikipedia:The Quatermass Xperiment features an early Type 2 (which inexplicably houses a radio transceiver in its engine compartment) *A first-generation VW bus plays a supporting role in the 1967 film Wikipedia:Wait Until Dark starring Wikipedia:Audrey Hepburn and Wikipedia:Alan Arkin. *Arlo Guthrie's 1969 film Alice's Restaurant has numerous long sequences involving his red 1964 VW camper bus. *In the 2006 Wikipedia:Pixar movie Cars ,the hippy van Fillmore(voiced by Wikipedia:George Carlin) is a VW Type 2. Also, Wikipedia:Steve Jobs, the CEO and founder of Wikipedia:Pixar, sold his VW Type 2 to finance what would become Wikipedia:Apple Computer.APPLE TURNS 30: The man behind the Mac SF Gate *The second Dirty Harry film, Wikipedia:Magnum Force, a Bus was t-boned in the film (Eastwood is seen driving a 1972 Ford Galaxie 500 - the car is later blown up by the film's end). *The 1972 comedy film What's Up, Doc? featured a first generation Bus which is rammed several times. *In the movie Wikipedia:Ronin there is a military green Type 2 transporting the characters around. *Wikipedia:Kevin Costner (Ray Kinsella) drives cross country in a VW Bus to kidnap Wikipedia:James Earl Jones (Terence Mann) in Wikipedia:Field of Dreams *The movie Wikipedia:Little Miss Sunshine centers around a family road trip from New Mexico to California in a yellow second-generation Bus. Alan Arkin also appears in this movie, as do Wikipedia:Greg Kinnear, Wikipedia:Steve Carell, and Wikipedia:Toni Collette. * In the movie Wikipedia:Back to the Future there is a blue VW Bus used by Wikipedia:Libyan terrorist to chase the professor and his modified DeLorean / time machine. * Jeff Spicoli and his stoner friends were "hot boxing" in an orange VW bus in Wikipedia:Fast Times at Ridgemont High. * A VW bus appears in several episodes of the Tomorrow People, a 1970's British KidVid SciFi show. *The television show Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo featured a painted Type 2 as the "Mystery Machine." *A black VW Bus with an AC/DC logo on the side is seen the movie Maximum Overdrive, in the scene where a drawbridge opens itself while traffic is still on the bridge. *In the 1993 Richard Linklater film Dazed and Confused, in the scene where the character Mitch Kramer gets paddled for the first time, a VW Type 2 can be briefly seen in the baseball field parking lot. Other Type 2 VW's are also visible in other parts of the film. *In Forrest Gump, Jenny is seen exiting a VW Bus while living the hippie lifestyle during Forrest's deployment to Vietnam. Television *Type 2s have been included in both "Pimp My Ride US" (Ryan's '58 Bus in Series 2) and "Pimp My Ride UK" (Zoë's '67 Camper and Jono's Bay Window Pick up in Series 2). *In the eighth series of Wikipedia:Top Gear, Richard Hammond converted a Volkswagen Type 2 T3 to be amphibious, adding modifications to enable it to float. However, Hammond's experiment with the VW Type 2 failed, and the craft sank. At the second attempt in Series 10 Hammond's flaoting camper reappeared and again failed as both it and James May's Wikipedia:Triumph Herald Wikipedia:yacht conversion were beaten by Clackson's Nissan pick-up which sported a huge outboard motor and did make it across the English channel to France. *In the Wikipedia:Doctor Who episode, Gridlock, thousands of Type 2-like hovering vans are seen trapped on a Motorway, some having been in the constant traffic jam, upwards of 20 years. *A Type 2 made its appearance in one of Wikipedia:Futurama's episode "Wikipedia:Bendin' in the Wind" and was a key part of the episode and was referred to as "Free spirited German engineering". *An Episode of "Law & Order," entitled "Ramparts" (Episode Number: 192, Season Num: 9), involves a VW Bus being dredged from the Hudson River near the Wikipedia:George Washington Bridge with the 30-year old remains of a corpse inside. *A blue Type 2, T3 appeared in an episode of Wikipedia:Sliders as the main characters' getaway vehicle. *A Type 2 bus is seen in Lost season 3. It is found on the island by Hurley & Vincent the dog. Instead of the large VW sign on the front, it holds the Wikipedia:Dharma Initiative logo in its place. The bus is two tone, being blue and white in colour. It is also very rusty and has the rotting body of the original driver, Roger, inside. *In some episodes of Wikipedia:That 70's Show, Kelso owns a T2 bus built as a making out place. *A black 1966 Double cab, the personal vehicle of presenter Wikipedia:Jamie Hyneman, featured in many of the Series 2 of the Wikipedia:Discovery Channel Wikipedia:Mythbusters TV show. *In Wikipedia:Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Tori can be seen driving a two tone blue/white VW Bus in several episodes of the series. The VW emblem on the front was removed, possibly due to copyright issues. *A type 2 bus is driven by Rain Robinson in the Star Trek: Voyager episode Wikipedia:Future's end Part 1 and 2. * In the opening of Mystery Science Theatre 3000 television show , Pearl is seen driving a VW bus through outerspace. Video games *Tony Hawk Pro Skater level San Francisco has a green Microbus driving the streets. *The Type 2 is an unlockable car in the game Midtown Madness 2. *The Type 2 is an unlockable car in the game GTi Racing, and it is modifiable, with a range of things such as new body parts and turbochargers. *Vehicles known as Campers in the video game Wikipedia:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas are based on the Type 2. The character Truth, a hippie, has a Camper painted in a hippy-style called "The Mothership". *A Type 2-like van is also driveable in the video game Wikipedia:San Francisco Rush. Two games of the Driver video game series featured vehicles based on the Type 2: Wikipedia:Driver 2 with yellow realistic vans, and Wikipedia:Driv3r with a vehicle realistically modeled painted hippie-style which is an unlockable car. *The "Hippy Van" can be found on the streets of Wikipedia:Miami in Wikipedia:Scarface: The World is Yours. *In the Game "TG Dare Devil", T1 Pickups can be seen driving around. *This van and its pickup truck version are playable vehicles in GTI Racer. *This van flew to Mars in LucasArts Zak McCracken and the Alien Mindbenders. See also * Hippie bus * Microbus * Battle of the Beanfield * New age travellers * Rainbow Family * Stonehenge Free Festival * Wikipedia:Minibus * Wikipedia:Volkswagen Type 2 * Wikipedia:Volkswagen Transporter External links *LoveMyBus .com (Videos, Pictures, Classifieds, Online Forum!) *the_busman_chronicles (VW Bus related Blog) *VWikipedia (A WIKI dedicated to all things air cooled, contributions needed) *dsk.com.au (home of the splitty! online forum) *Full Moon Bus Club (VW camping club, hosting monthly gatherings) *Club80-90.co.uk(The UK's biggest and best T25 resource) *VW Transporter and Microbus Specification Guide 1967-1979 by Vincent Molenaar & Alexander Prinz *Type2.com (home of T1 and T2 mailing lists) *ratwell.com (home of Baywindow FAQ) *Vanagon.com (home of T25 mailing list) *onlyaircooled.com (How To Maintenance) *The Samba (lots of pictures of and additional information about T1 and T2, as well as other air-cooled Volkswagens) *VW do Brasil's web site for the T2c (Portuguese text only) *Bullikartei (German club for T1, German text only) *T2 IG (T2 Community of Interest, German text only) *VW Bus Museum Salzgitter (German text only) *VolksZone Forums (UK-centric and very active VW community site) *VintageBus.com (early Type 2 source) *VW T2 Artistic Photos (a collection of origial VW T2 images *recommended*) *Oregonbusclub.org (Great VW Bus club serving Oregon and surrounding areas.) *Great White Bus (Alas, it has been passed to another desiring soul to be replaced with...) *The Guacamole Bus *Dead Bus Diaries (VW Bus related blog) *HWProtos(Mattel "Rearloader" BeachBomb registry) * kombiclub.com See also * Hippie bus * Microbus * Battle of the Beanfield * New age travellers * Rainbow Family * Stonehenge Free Festival * Wikipedia:Minibus * Wikipedia:Volkswagen Type 2 * Wikipedia:Volkswagen Transporter Category:Buses Category:Hippie buses Category:Hippie culture Category:Minibuses Category:Vans Category:Car body styles Category:Road vehicles Category:Light trucks Category:Private transport Category:Wheeled vehicles Category:Rear-engined vehicles Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:All-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Hippie art